


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Aquarium Date

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki goes on a date to the aquarium.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Aquarium Date

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-launching my KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Most will be pretty short because I overestimated myself lol

Kuroo takes in a deep breath before he opens the door. Tsukki is here for their date, though he denies that word. He says they’re just going to the aquarium. Kuroo knows they’re on a date and he is as nervous as all those other three times they’ve gone on a date. The blonde is same as usual, nonchalant. But, today, Tsukki is especially beautiful and Kuroo is prepared. He will make sure Tsukki admits to today being a date. 

“Kuroo, are you going to come out or not?” Tsukki asks, leaning against the wall and putting his phone away. He fixes his glasses, the glare from the sun missing his golden irises as they rest on Kuroo, before taking off his headphones, running a hand through his unruly hair to fix the gorgeous mess.

Kuroo smiles. “I’m coming, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima turns around to walk ahead, but Kuroo falls into step with him quick because today, he is prepared. His fingers reach for the blonde’s. But misses.

“What’re you trying to do?” Tsukki asks, obviously aware of Kuroo’s intentions. He has dodged all Kuroo’s attempts. 

Disheartened, Kuroo casts his eyes down and mumbles, “To hold your hands…” 

He hears a chuckle, a sweet melody that pulls at his heartstrings. Kuroo glances up to take in the flush of pink that glows from Tsukki’s skin. He also takes the hand that extends to him.

“I hear it’s crowded today,” Tsukishima says. Kuroo thinks it’s a lie. He thinks it’s an excuse to hold hands.

But it isn’t a lie. Today is crowded. No one sees them holding hands. No one cares if they are. One can say that it’s a way to keep from losing one another. Another can say they are dating. Kuroo doesn’t care anything though. Their hands are comfortably linked together, and Tsukishima is smiling. That is all Kuroo cares about.

“I know a place that’s less crowded,” Kuroo whispers into Tsukki’s ear. He notices the red on Tsukki’s ear and his heart pounds, maybe a little too much.

Kuroo takes Tsukki’s hand and weaves through the crowd, passing panoramic windows and tunnels to stop at the tank cast in a pale purple light.

Kuroo watches the jellyfish whisk Tsukki away into another world, watches him unravel as the cool and sass wears off in that dark room, and his feelings and emotions lay bare under the purple glimmers for Kuroo to love.

Kuroo lifts his hand to touch Tsukki’s cheek, caressing as it burns under his touch. 

“The jellyfishes are beautiful,” Tsukki whispers, his eyes meeting Kuroo’s. Tsukki has golden eyes, and under the glow of the light, Kuroo feels like he’s looking into a galaxy of stars. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo murmurs, “So are you…” 

The room is dark and cool, and Kuroo can’t tell if Tsukki is trembling from the cold, and Tsukki’s lips are parted and wet and he wants to kiss him.

So he does.

Tsukki’s soft lips purse against Kuroo’s in response, emitting a subtle sound at the contact. He pulls back a little, the kiss still lingering on Kuroo’s lips before he presses his lips again. And again. And again until Kuroo smiles. 

“Are we on a date?” Kuroo asks, his lips moving lightly against Tsukki’s.

“Maybe,” Tsukki responds and pulls back a little, his eyes still focusing on Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo’s heart skips a couple beats at the word and he catches Tsukki’s eyes. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Isn’t that what we are already doing?”

Kuroo shakes his head and holds Tsukki’s hands. “Not really.” 

Tsukishima closes his eyes, the red flushes across his cheeks, and with a shy smile, he whispers, “Can you kiss me?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join. Prompts below.
> 
> Day 1 Sat 7/1 - Age / Angel / Aquarium
> 
> Day 2 Sun 7/2 - Beach / Band / Bond 
> 
> Day 3 Mon 7/3 - Cafe / College / Cuddling
> 
> Day 4 Tue 7/4 - Drunk / Dream / Dinosaur
> 
> Day 5 Wed 7/5 - Eternal / Evening Date / Free
> 
> Day 6 Thu 7/6 - Fireworks / Family / Fantasy
> 
> Day 7 Fri 7/7 - Gym / Greek Gods / Gratitude
> 
> Day 8 Sat 7/8 - Home / Holding Hands / Hockey
> 
> Day 9 Sun 7/9 - Insecurities / Ice Cream / Intimate
> 
> Day 10 Mon 7/10 - Jealousy / Jacket / Jam packed train
> 
> Day 11 Tue 7/11 - Kiss / Knight / Karaoke


End file.
